DREAM
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: /HAEHYUK & KYUMIN/ Ketika masa lalu terus menghantuimu dan hampir saja menghancurkan masa depanmu dan mimpi-mimpimu. Lee Donghae selalu mencintai Lee Hyukjae sahabatnya, namun semua berubah ketika insiden musim semi terjadi. Lee Hyukjae yang periang menjadi pemurung dan Lee Donghae yang selalu bersemangat menjadi penyendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada musim semi tahun lalu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Halo~ Milkyta Here ^^ new here, biasanya saya upload FF di facebook atau WP pribadi.**_

_**saya author yang masih belajar dan selalu ingin belajar. belum sempurna dan tidak akan sempurna ^^**_

_**kritik dan saran selalu di terima tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ya ^^**_

_**tidak menerima bash, flame dan kawan-kawannya.**_

_**enjoy~**_

* * *

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship**

** WARNING!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

"_AND...GOOOOOOOAAALLLL!"_

Lagi, komentator itu berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya membuat kegaduhan di tengah-tengah kegaduhan. Ya benar, saat ini pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah sedang berlangsung sengit. Skor 3-2 untuk tim tuan rumah, semua orang bersorak untuk kemenangan tim tuan rumah sementara dari tim lawan hanya menunduk sambil menggerutu tidak jelas dan sebagian lainnya mengumpat dengan lantang tidak terima sekolahnya kalah.

"Lee Donghae! Kita menang! Tim kita menang!"

Seorang lelaki manis menghampiri seseorang yang –mungkin- sedang merapikan barang-barangnya di loker klub sepak bola, lelaki manis itu begitu terlihat antusias dan tampak kelelahan terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal juga keringat yang bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

Lelaki yang di panggil Donghae itu tersenyum hangat, mata hazel sendunya tampak bersinar dibawah terpaan cahaya lampu.

"selamat Sungmin _Hyung_! Kau memang selalu membuat sekolah kita bangga"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya hilang berganti dengan wajah cemas ketika ekor matanya melirik pergelangan kaki Donghae yang di balut perban. Sepertinya cedera yang dialami Donghae musim semi lalu belum sembuh juga. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Donghae saat itu, ia tengah menggiring bola namun pada saat penentuan tepat ketika ia berdiri tidak jauh dari gawang ia malah mematung tak pelak tim lawan langsung merebut bola itu dari kaki Donghae dan entah sengaja atau tidak tim lawan itu menendang kaki Donghae tepat di pergelangannya. Sejak saat itu Donghae hanya menonton kegiatan latihan timnya atau menonton di bangku penonton ketika timnya bertanding di karenakan cedera engkelnya yang dialaminya.

"apa masih teras sakit?"

Donghae melirik kaki kanannya yang terluka, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum hangat.

"sedikit _Hyung_, kau tidak usah khawatir. Sepertinya tim juga mulai terbiasa dengan absennya diriku"

"jangan bilang begitu! Kami sangat ingin kau segera kembali ke lapangan. Kami merindukan aksimu"

Sejujurnya Donghae sendiri juga sangat merindukan atmosfir pertandingan, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya ketika ia berlari menuju gawang lawan, mendengarkan sorak sorak penonton yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Donghae ingin kakinya segera sembuh lalu kembali berlarian dengan teman-temannya. Namun apa daya, dokter bilang cederanya cukup serius membuatnya harus beristirahat cukup lama agar cedera engkelnya segera sembuh.

"kau melamun, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"oh, bukankah kau pulang dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali pulang dengan Sungmin, ia ingin Sungmin menceritakan detail pertandingan tadi. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat ia cukup mengerti Sungmin, mungkin Sungmin ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyuhyun –kekasihnya-karena sudah hampir sebulan ini mereka tidak bertemu. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan olimpiade matematikanya dan Sungmin sibuk dengan pertandingan sepak bolanya, jelas sudah mereka pasti saling merindukan satu sama lain. Donghae cukup tahu diri agar tidak menganggu _quality time_ dua sejoli itu.

"tidak usah, kau duluan saja aku akan naik bus saja" tolak Donghae halus.

"tapi kakimu?"

"_Hyung_, kakiku cedera bukan lumpuh, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Kau nikmati saja waktu bersama Kyuhyun, bukankah sudah hampir sebulan ini kalian tidak bertemu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia menunduk semakin dalam ketika mendengar untaian kalimat yang Donghae lontarkan kepadanya membuat pipi chubbynya memanas. Ia malu jika seseorang membahas tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku duluan ya, jika ada apa-apa di jalan kau harus menghubungiku"

"yakin kau akan mengangkat panggilan dariku sementara Kyuhyun sedang men–"

"YA LEE DONGHAE! HENTIKAN!" jerit Sungmin memotong kalimat ambigu Donghae. Sementara Donghae tampak terkejut sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"mendiktemu bagaimana cara hidup sehat, kau tahu Kyuhyun paling anti dengan yang jorok-jorok sementara kau orang yang jorok, sehabis pertandingan kau selalu malas mandi, baju kotormu selalu berceceran. _Oke,_ itu yang mau katakan tadi. Kenapa kau menjerit?"

"aku..."

"ah, ternyata Sungmin _Hyung_ sedang memikirkan yang iya-iya"

"diam kau! Kuharap lain kali mulutmu yang cedera supaya kau tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi! Aku pergi duluan. _Bye"_

Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu. Donghae terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menggemaskan, usianya sudah 18 tahun tapi ia masih terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun. Donghae terus menatap punggung Sungmin hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya setelah itu ia mendesah panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu loker.

Kejadian musim semi tahun lalu kembali berputar dikepalanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai berdiri diantara ratusan penonton yang bersorak-sorak dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis sambil memegang kaos tim yang sangat familiar di mata Donghae dan ketika pikiranya sedang kacau tiba-tiba saja engkelnya terasa sangat ngilu, ia ambruk begitu saja dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

Donghae menutup kedua matanya, ia terisak begitu saja. Entahlah airmatanya jatuh begitu saja jika ia teringat dengan kejadian musim semi tahun lalu.

"Donghae?"

Donghae menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya tergesa-gesa ketika suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Lee Hyuk Jae, atau ia lebih suka di panggil Eunhyuk, laki-laki manis berperawakan kecil dia adalah sahabat terbaik Donghae sejak kecil.

"teringat kejadian itu lagi? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus fokuslah pada pengobatan cederamu agar kau bisa kembali bertanding di lapangan" Eunhyuk menyerahkan handuk kecil di tangannya pada Donghae dengan wajah yang sama sekali datar, tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya memang seperti itu sejak kejadian musim semi.

"dengar, kita harus meneruskan mimpi kita mewujudkan semua impian kita meski hanya tinggal kau, aku, Sungmin _Hyung_, dan Kyuhyun"

* * *

**TBC**

**gimme your review please reader-nim ^^**

**thankyou~ and love you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buat yang kasih Review makasih banyak ^^_**

**_saya jadi ada motivasi untuk meneruskan meski dengan mood yang agak labil..._**

**_buat Eza~ makasih cantik koreksinya semoga yang chapter ini cara menulis saya lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya ^^_**

**_buat zeroduck sama-sama~~ aku suka Kyumin juga soalnya hehehe. sisa pertanyaannya dijawab di chapter ini ya kkk ^^_**

**_buat .1 terimakasih~ semoga chapter ini memuaskan ^^_**

**_buat Lan214EunhaElf yang ini dipanjangin kkkk ^^ semoga suka._**

**_enjoy ^^_**

* * *

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship**

** WARNING!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum cerah ketika melihat sang pujaan hati menghampirinya, sudah lama sekali Sungmin tidak melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk ikut Olimpiade Matematika di Busan. Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Tetap tampan.

"menunggu lama? Donghae dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"dia masih di ruang klub, entahlah sepertinya dia sedang membersihkan isi lokernya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum mengacak rambut pirang Sungmin. Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun merindukan wajah manis Sungmin. Pria kecil kesayangannya.

"apa kondisinya masih sama? Sudah lama sekali sejak ia pertama kali cedera, seharusnya sudah ada kemajuan" Kyuhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan sementara kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi gedung sekolah dan jemarinya menggegam erat jemari mungil Sungmin.

"entahlah, dia bilang masih merasa sedikit sakit dan mengenai kemajuan setidaknya dia sudah bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat. Aku sudah menanyakan kondisinya pada dokter tim kami, ia bilang kondisinya semakin membaik mungkin musim depan ia akan ikut pertandingan lagi"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "seharusnya kita semua tidak seperti ini kalau saja Siwon mau mendengarkan kita"

"sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, semua sudah berlalu"

"semua memang sudah berlalu, tapi Donghae tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seolah dirinyalah yang membunuh Siwon"

"hentikan Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia menarik jemarinya yang sedari tadi di genggam Kyuhyun.

"kita berpisah disini saja, aku akan naik taksi. Kau pulanglah, kau juga pasti lelah. Kita bertemu besok di sekolah"

Setelah berkata begitu Sungmin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu, obrolan tentang Siwon sangatlah sensitif diantara mereka. Terlebih Sungmin yang jelas-jelas ada disana menyaksikan bagaimana kejadian buruk itu menimpa Siwon.

Kyuhyun terpejam, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"baru bertemu sudah bertengkar"

.

.

"_Donghae, boleh kupinjam motormu? Aku harus menjemput Eunhyuk. Ini darurat, jika aku menggunakan mobil, aku akan terjebak macet. Kau bawa saja mobilku tapi hati-hati! Jangan sampai kau menyakiti 'Gabriel'ku"_

"_dan jangan sampai kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri"_

Donghae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Keringat bercucuran membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Mimpi itu muncul lagi, mimpi yang selama setahun ini menghantuinya. Tenggorokannya begitu kering dan napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae berjalan menuju dapur, ia butuh minum untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Kata-kata Siwon terus terngiang di telinga Donghae. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati tapi pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang mengalami kecelakaan hingga membuat nyawanya melayang. Donghae menggeram kesal, ia melemparkan botol air mineralnya ke sembarang arah. Napasnya kembali memburu karena menahan amarah.

Kalau saja waktu itu Donghae menolak permintaan Siwon yang ingin meminjam motornya. Mungkin kejadian buruk itu tidak akan menimpa Siwon dan Eunhyuk tidak perlu semenderita sekarang. Sejenak Donghae terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba ingat perkataan Kim Woobin tempo hari dipemakaman Siwon.

_Seharusnya bukan Siwon yang berada disana. Tapi kau!_

Saat itu Donghae terlalu larut dalam kesedihan sehingga tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Woobin dengan baik. Ia bahkan cenderung tidak peduli karena Woobin memang di kenal sebagai pembuat onar dan suka sekali memperkeruh suasana, jadi ia tidak ambil pusing. Namun sekarang, ia mulai merasa kata-kata Woobin mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin saja orang yang menabrak Siwon itu salah mengenali orang. Orang yang menabrak Siwon sebenarnya ingin mencelakakan Donghae. Tapi kenapa? Donghae merasa tidak pernah punya musuh, ia selalu berbuat baik pada semua orang. Lalu, apa motifnya?

_Apa Kim Woobin juga mengatakan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk?_

Donghae kembali masuk ke kamarnya, ia mencari ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Napasnya semakin memburu, ketika nada sambung mulai menyapa gendang telinganya.

"_Donghae? ada apa?"_

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar serak, mungkin karena dia baru saja bangun. Donghae menelan ludah lalu menghembuskan napas, "Eunhyuk" panggilnya.

"_ya?"_

"apa saat pemakaman Siwon kau bertemu dengan Woobin?" suara Donghae sedikit bergetar, namun ia tetap berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tenang.

"_Kim Woobin? Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal Woobin malam-malam begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"_aku rasa tidak. Saat itu dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang seolah meremehkan. Entahlah lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Woobin?"_

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Eunhyuk kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun, ia tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia hanya mendengar deru napas Donghae yang tidak teratur sedetik kemudian sambungan terputus.

_Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?_ Pikirnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae terlihat gelisah pagi ini. Biasanya, Donghae selalu terlihat riang. Donghae selalu menceritakan hal-hal lucu pada Eunhyuk, meskipun Eunhyuk hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis Donghae tetap tertawa sesekali ia mengacak rambut coklat Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

Namun pagi ini berbeda, Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Donghae hanya menunduk lesu. Bahkan ia hampir saja ketinggalan bus karena melamun. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak menengok ke belakang, mungkin Eunhyuk tidak akan menyadari Donghae tidak lagi berjalan di belakangnya. Donghae hanya berdiri menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

"semalam kau meneleponku menanyakan soal Woobin dan hari ini kau terlihat lesu. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena jujur saja, sikap Donghae yang seperti ini sangat mengganggunya. Ia lebih suka Donghae mengoceh lalu tertawa lepas sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Donghae tersenyum, menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut dan pipinya.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mimpi buruk semalam, maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu semalam"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Donghae.

"tapi kau menyebut soal Woobin semalam. Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan padaku sejujurnya. Aku mengenalmu sejak usia kita lima tahun. Jadi, jangan coba berbohong padaku karena kau bukan pembohong yang baik dan di samping itu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

Tatapan lembut Donghae berubah menjadi tatapan bingung dan terkejut. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Eunhyuk ucapkan padanya sejak setahun lalu.

Entah kenapa, Eunhyuk merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Donghae.

"baiklah, akan aku katakan" Donghae mendesah pelan. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae. Menanti jawaban Donghae.

"sebenarnya, aku bertemu dengan Woobin di pemakaman Siwon. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung, awalnya aku tidak ambil pusing namun lama-lama aku merasa terganggu. Aku takut, apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar"

"apa? Apa yang berandal itu katakan?" Eunhyuk mulai penasaran karena Donghae terus bertele-tele sejak tadi.

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sementara Eunhyuk mulai merasa sebal dengan sikap Donghae yang sok misterius seperti ini. Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat bertanya dan sebelum Eunhyuk menyadari situasi, bibir Donghae sudah menyentuh dahinya. Eunhyuk berusaha mendorong bahu Donghae. ini gila! berani-beraninya Donghae mencium keningnya di tempat umum seperti ini. Namun tangan besar Donghae memerangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"jangan bertanya lagi atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER ^^**

**GIMME YOUR REVIEW PLEASE...THANKS BEFORE ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**buat zeroduck cedera kaki Donghae gak ada hubungannya, dia cedera biasa. di chapter 1 dijelaskan kok kenapa dia bisa cedera ^^ mengenai motif yg nabrak di chapter ini udh di kasih clue-clue ya~ ^^ haehyuk moment pasti dong~ cm di chapter ini kyumin dulu kkkk dan makasih reviewnya ^^  
**

**buat ZEZE KESAYANGAN! kkkkk thankyou reviewnya ^^ pertanyaanya di jawab di chapter ini kkkk ini udh di panjangin gue ngetik di kantor bayangkan =_= hihi  
**

**buat Lan214EunhaElf panggil Mi aja~ jng Thor kaya Avenger hihi biar lebih akrab panggil nama aja ^^ yap Siwon pacaran sm Hyuk, soal dia kecelakaan iya krn mau jemput Hyuk tp ada sesuatu dibalik itu eaaaa hihi makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat tarrrraaa pertanyaanya semoga terjawab di chapter ini~ makasih reviewnya ^^**

**buat Meonk and Deog hai hai~~ salam kenal juga~ ^^pertanyaannya aku jawab di chapter ini ^^ makasih ya reviewnya makasih juga udh suka ^^**

**buat rani makasih reviewnya ^^ see ya next chapter ^^**

* * *

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship, Crime  
**

** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

Eunhyuk menghela napas berat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh hari ini. Tadi pagi, ia di buat bingung dengan sikap Donghae dan sekarang, setibanya di sekolah ia di buat bingung oleh Sungmin. Biasanya, ketika mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah atau saat istirahat seperti sekarang Sungmin akan menyapanya dengan suara riang lalu menceritakan acara kencannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun hari ini, Sungmin terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Bibirnya yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum kini mengerucut. Tanda ia sedang marah pada sesuatu atau seseorang, sesekali ia juga menghentakan kakinya.

"_hyung_, kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Sama seperti yang ia ajukan pada Donghae tadi pagi. Kali ini, ia berharap Sungmin tidak bertele-tele atau sok misterius seperti Donghae. Ia harap Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanya dengan jelas.

"bukan apa-apa" jawab Sungmin dengan lesu. Ia bahkan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas panjang._ Tidak! Jangan lagi. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan sikap Donghae hari ini. _

"aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"baru bertemu sudah bertengkar. Apa sebabnya?"

"Siwon…"

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. Kenapa hari ini semua orang membahas Siwon? Sebegitu kuatkah pesona seorang Choi Siwon? Hingga semua orang terus menyebut namanya bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"oh, maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya...maafkan aku"

Sepertinya Sungmin menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk, ia buru-buru menegakan kepalanya dan minta maaf.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"sudahlah. Jadi, kau dan Kyuhyun kenapa bertengkar?"

"kemarin diperjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun terus saja membahas kematian Siwon. Aku tidak suka! Maka dari itu aku meninggalkannya di jalan"

"oh. _Hyung, _apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Woobin dan Donghae?"

"Woobin? Donghae? Ada dengan mereka?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"semalam Donghae meneleponku, dia menanyakan soal Woobin. Tapi, ketika aku menanyakan ada apa dia bilang itu bukan apa-apa. Aku penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"yang aku tahu Woobin beberapa kali berbicara dengan Siwon. Ah, Kyuhyun juga pernah melihatnya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat Woobin berbicara dengan Donghae. Aku pikir Woobin dan Donghae tidak saling kenal karena mereka tidak berada di kelas yang sama, Donghae dan kau ada di kelas 1-2 sementara Siwon dan Woobin di kelas 1-1"

"oh"

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, aku ini bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang, apalagi urusan adik kelas. Kecuali urusan Kyuhyun tentu saja" lanjutnya.

"tapi, untuk apa Siwon berbicara dengan berandalan?"

Semua terasa membingungkan bagi Eunhyuk. Ia berpacaran dengan Siwon hampir tiga tahun lamanya dan kenapa ia tidak tahu bahwa Siwon berteman dengan berandalan seperti Kim Woobin?

"apa aneh? Aku rasa wajar-wajar saja teman sekelas saling bertegur sapa atau mengobrol, tidak peduli ia seorang berandal atau apapun. Oh, ayolah Eunhyuk kenapa kau memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini?

"kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkan masalah ini. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. _Bye"_

Setelah berkata begitu Eunhyuk melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang menggerutu.

_Aneh, kenapa Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun soal Woobin? dan kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba bertanya soal Woobin? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Siwon?_

.

.

* * *

"_Kim Woobin, aku rasa jika kau mau bicara padaku tidak perlu seperti ini. Kenapa kau mengajakku ke kemari?"_

_Siwon melihat sekelilingnya, begitu menyeramkan. Banyak mitos soal taman belakang sekolah ini dan kalau boleh jujur ia sangat takut jika mitos-mitos yang beredar di kalangan siswa benar adanya._

"_aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kita berbicara. Kau siswa teladan di sekolah, sementara aku hanya berandalan tak berguna. Aku hanya tidak mau timbul gossip, itu saja"_

"_apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"_

"_Lee Donghae, siswa kelas 1-2"_

"_ada apa dengan Donghae?"_

"_kau membencinya bukan? Kau begitu membencinya karena Eunhyuk kekasihmu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan dia"_

"_aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, Donghae itu sahabatku jadi mana mungkin aku membencinya!"_

"_kau memang Mr. Perfect, siswa kebanggaan sekolah, kapten tim basket yang kharismatik. Tapi sayang, kau adalah pembohong yang payah juga bodoh. Lihat dirimu, mulutmu berkata tidak tapi sorot matamu mengatakan iya dengan sangat jelas! Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, karena aku juga sangat membencinya"_

_Woobin berdecih meremehkan Siwon, ia bahkan meludah dihadapan Siwon._

"_katakan padaku, kau membenci wajah sok polosnya, kau membenci sorot matanya yang sok lembut, kau membencinya karena Eunhyuk lebih dekat dengannya daripada denganmu yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya! Katakan Choi Siwon!"_

"_tahu apa kau soal aku dan sahabat-sahabatku? Kau memang pembuat onar Kim Woobin!"_

"_sahabat? Kau mengatakan orang-orang seperti Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sahabatmu? Mereka itu orang-orang bodoh dan munafik! Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu yang notabene adalah anak pemilik sekolah untuk menggapai mimpi-mimpi mereka! Kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Kau bodoh karena rela dimanfaatkan oleh orang seperti mereka dan kau bodoh karena membiarkan Lee Donghae merebut perhatian kekasihmu!"_

_._

_._

* * *

Kejadian setahun lalu itu masih terekam jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun, bagaimana Woobin membentak Siwon, bagaimana Woobin menatap remeh Siwon. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja langsung berlari kesana dan menghajar Woobin karena terus berteriak pada Siwon. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya ketika Woobin terus memaksa Siwon untuk mengakui kebenciannya terhadap Donghae. Ia terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Kim Woobin mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Kim Woobin memang pembuat onar tapi apa mungkin dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan? Pasti ada alasan di balik semua perkataannya terhadap Siwon. Hanya saja ia belum menemukan alasan itu bahkan hingga sekarang.

"kenapa melamun disini?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika mendapati Sungmin—yang entah sejak kapan- duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan.

"kenapa diam? Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi. Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"sejak kapan kau disini?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Padahal, sejak tadi ia duduk disana memperhatikannya.

"sejak kau terus mendengus, lalu menghela napas dan lalu menggeram. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"oh, aku hanya di buat pusing oleh beberapa soal matematika. Bukan apa-apa"

"jadi, kau datang ke kantin hanya untuk memikirkan soal matematika?"

"lalu apa? Ah, kau ingin aku minta maaf padamu?"

"kenapa kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ada jawabannya?"

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik begitu saja membentuk sebuah senyuman—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan seringaian—. Ia tahu betul watak sang kekasih yang sudah ia kencani sejak dua tahun terakhir. Sungmin tidak mungkin marah lebih dari dua hari padanya.

"baiklah, tatap aku" pinta Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku minta maaf, sayang" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Sudah kesekian kalinya kejadian serupa terjadi, dimana seorang Lee Sungmin dengan mudahnya memaafkan semua kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun. Semarah apapun dirinya, jika sudah di tatap seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun kemarahannya akan hilang begitu saja.

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Woobin, Siwon dan Donghae?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun memikirkan kejadian setahun lalu dan sekarang, Lee Sungmin kekasihnya menanyakan hal itu. Jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, karena Sungmin tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun mengambil napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Woobin? apa ada masalah?"

Baiklah, Kyuhyun gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau mulai cerita darimana jika Sungmin memaksanya bercerita.

"waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku kau melihat Woobin dan Siwon bertemu di taman belakang sekolah, sebulan sebelum kematian Siwon. Apa mereka membicarakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah Sungmin membahas kejadian itu. Ia ingat sesaat setelah melihat perdebatan Woobin dengan Siwon ia menceritakannya pada Sungmin meskipun tidak semua.

"oh itu, sepertinya tidak. Mereka hanya bertegur sapa"

"kenapa bertegur sapa harus di taman belakang sekolah? Benarkah hanya bertegur sapa?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada pembicaraan lainnya, urusan laki-laki misalnya. Aku tidak menguping sejauh itu"

"kenapa kau tahu Woobin dan Siwon ada di sana?"

Helaan napas Kyuhyun kali ini terasa lebih berat, Sungmin terus saja mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"bukankah waktu itu aku sudah menceritakannya? Saat itu aku ada keperluan dengan Siwon, kami perlu membicarakan soal anggaran klub. Aku tidak melihatnya di kelas, aku juga tidak melihatnya di ruangan klub kemudian aku mencarinya ke kantin karena saat itu adalah jam istirahat. Tapi, Siwon juga tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya, aku bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain, mereka bilang Siwon dan Woobin berjalan kearah taman belakang. Itu sebabnya aku kesana. Apa jawabanku memuaskan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "ya"

"lalu, apa kau pernah melihat Woobin dan Donghae saling bertegur sapa?"

"aku rasa tidak, Woobin dan Donghae tidak pernah satu kelas. Jadi, mereka tidak saling kenal. Masih ada pertanyaan lainnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, sepertinya jawaban Kyuhyun sudah cukup memuaskan.

"baiklah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Woobin? Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak pernah tertarik pada urusan adik kelas selain aku"

"Eunhyuk bilang Donghae meneleponnya kemarin malam, dia bertanya soal Woobin pada Eunhyuk"

Alis tebal Kyuhyun bertaut, ia bingung kenapa Donghae menanyakan soal Woobin. Bukankah mereka tidak saling kenal?

_Apa Donghae sudah tahu soal perdebatan Siwon dan Woobin setahun lalu? Lalu, apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan kematian Siwon?_

"kenapa malah diam? Ayo berdiri, bel berbunyi!"

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ia segera berdiri menyusul Sungmin yang sudah ada di depannya beberapa langkah.

"Sungmin tunggu!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Hanya ada jarak beberapa senti di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap pria yang 10cm lebih pendek darinya itu sambil tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar tersenyum bukan seringaian seperti biasanya, "aku menyayangimu" bisiknya.

.

.

"Donghae, kau sedang apa di sini?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Donghae sedang berjongkok di depan kelasnya.

"ini kelas 2-1 kan? Kau dan Kim Woobin ada di kelas yang sama bukan?"

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang membicarakan Kim Woobin hari ini? Apa hari ini adalah hari Kim Woobin sedunia atau apa? Ia baru saja membicarakan Kim Woobin dengan Sungmin dan sekarang Donghae datang padanya menanyakan Kim Woobin. Kyuhyun yakin, Kim Woobin tidak berhenti bersin karena hari ini begitu banyak orang yang membicarakannya.

"iya benar. Lalu?"

"dimana dia?"

"kau tidak tahu? Setelah seminggu kematian Siwon, Kim Woobin pindah ke sekolah lain"

"Kenapa?"

"bangunlah dulu jangan berjongkok seperti itu, kakimu kan masih dalam pemulihan"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada Donghae. Namun, Donghae mengabaikannya. Ia memilih berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memaklumi, Donghae memang seperti ini sejak setahun lalu.

"dia pindah kemana?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"tidak ada yang tahu. Dia bahkan tidak pamitan, hanya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja"

"Siwon dan Woobin tiba-tiba menjadi teman dekat tepat sebulan sebelum Siwon kecelakaan. Apa kau tahu soal itu?"

Udara musim semi yang seharusnya hangat, kini membuat Kyuhyun merasa panas dan sesak. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Donghae. Haruskah ia jujur?

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "ya, aku tahu itu. Donghae, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Siwon sudah tiada, sekarang kau hanya perlu fokus pada pertandinganmu. Musim depan akan ada perekrutan untuk tim nasional, jadi sebaiknya kau fokus latihan. Ingat? Ini mimpimu sejak kecil, kau harus menggapainya"

"menggapai mimpi dengan mengorbankan seorang sahabat? Lupakan saja. Aku akan menggapai mimpiku setelah menemui Kim Woobin dan mencari tahu alasan di balik kematian Siwon"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER ^^**

**Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan atau bahkan tidak memuaskan. diksinya kurang baik, pengolahan kalimatnya juga masih berantakan. EYD nya apa lagi...semua karena saya masih belajar...**

**chapter yang ini saya ketik di kantor(tidak untuk ditiru) lol jadi agak terburu-buru T_T di edit cuma sekali...jadi maaf klo ada typo...  
**

**mengenai cerita, saya jg gak ngerti kenapa jadi ke crime tadinya saya mau buat pure friendship dan romance jadinya malah jadi crime gagal =_=**

**oh, buat yang review di chapter kemarin terimakasih banyak...jadi motivasi untuk saya ^^ tanggapannya positif sekali~ makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk **


	4. Chapter 4

**buat Meonk and Deog iyakah udah enak? masih suka ngerasa berantakan =_= makasih ya reviewnya...makasih jg udah setia baca ^^ **

**buat zeroduck hahahah iya sama-sama, update cepet krn punya waktu luang dikantor lol. nah nah analisinya hampir hampian bener kkkkkk ^^ makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat Guest tebak-tebakan~ semoga chapter ini ngasih pencerahan ya kkk udah banyak clue kok ^^**

**buat MingKyuMingKyu iya gpp makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat Lan214EunhaElf ayo ayo tebak-tebakan udh hampir bener ^^ kkk makasih ya reviewnya ^^ nah panggil Mi jadi lebih akrab heheh ^^**

**buat amelkyuzone29 iyaa~~ sudah di lanjutkan kkk makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat Guest terimakasih~ ^^ ini sudah di lanjut..makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat haehyuk86 makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat Depi hahahah makasih~ ^^ disini haehyuk moment dan sihyuk moment kkkk masalah NC duh aku gak jado bikin gituan hahahah msh author amatiran kkkkk ^^ makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya~ enjoy ^^**

* * *

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship, Crime  
**

** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

_Tak bisakah kau melihatku? Tak bisakah kau merasakan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu? Aku menjadi bayanganmu dan mengikutimu sepanjang hari. Tapi, ketika aku selangkah lebih dekat padamu kau dua langkah menjauh..._

"kau melewatkan kelas lagi. Jika terus begini semua nilaimu akan turun"

Suara itu lagi, tanpa berbalik pun Donghae sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang berani mengomelinya seperti itu. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia melewatkan kelas.

"kau ini mau jadi berandal atau apa?"

Eunhyuk jengah dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini. Sudah ratusan kali ia dipanggil oleh guru konseling karena kebiasaannya membolos. Namun, apapun hukuman yang diberikan guru padanya sama sekali tidak membuat Donghae jera dan kembali mengulangi kesalahannya. Seperti hari ini, ia membolos dan melarikan diri ke atap sekolah. Entahlah, sejak kematian Siwon, Donghae suka sekali menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah. Menyendiri.

"aku hanya bosan dengan suasana kelas, terlalu bising"

Donghae mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit, merasakan hembusan angin sore hari menerpa wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Memecah keheningan. Untuk saat ini cara itu cukup ampuh untuk mengurangi beban hatinya. Kemudian, ia berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri disana dengan wajah muram. Betapa Donghae merindukan wajah bersemangat Eunhyuk, suara tertawanya yang riang juga senyumnya yang menggemaskan.

"maaf, merepotkanmu" Donghae meraih tas yang ada didekapan Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa, setiap kali Donghae membolos Eunhyuk yang akan membawakan tasnya.

"minggu ini kau tidak perlu datang ke apartemenku untuk memasak. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi aku akan makan diluar"

"siapa?"

"bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman"

"apa aku mengenalnya?"

Sorot mata Eunhyuk yang terlihat cemas membuat Donghae terkekeh. Eunhyuk memang selalu cemas jika Donghae pergi dengan orang yang tidak jelas. Eunhyuk tidak akan pulang jika Donghae belum sampai dengan selamat ke apartemennya. Eunhyuk bahkan pernah menunggu Donghae pulang hingga larut malam, akhirnya ia harus menginap karena hari benar-benar sudah gelap. Kemana pun Donghae pergi, jauh maupun dekat, Eunhyuk tidak pernah berhenti mencemaskan Donghae. Pasalnya, Donghae adalah anak berusia lima tahun yang terperangkap ditubuh remaja berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Kemana pun Donghae pergi pasti berakhir dengan tersesat, lalu ia akan menelpon Eunhyuk dengan suara panik.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas, jika tersesat aku akan bertanya pada orang sekeliling"

Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil diperlakukan seperti itu, setidaknya Donghae kembali seperti biasanya dan tidak mengabaikannya lagi.

"jika tersesat, segera hubungi aku"

"aku tahu"

Meski Donghae bilang akan menghubunginya jika tersesat Eunhyuk tetap tidak tenang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae. Cukup Siwon saja, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya.

"jangan menggunakan motor. Naik bus saja"

"aku benar-benar akan tersesat jika menggunakan bus, aku akan naik taksi saja"

"taksi? Kau yakin? Tapi..."

Eunhyuk tahu betul bagaimana Donghae, Eunhyuk mengenalnya bahkan lebih dari siapapun. Taksi? Donghae tidak pernah mau naik taksi setelah Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Taksi yang ditumpangi Ayahnya Donghae terjungkal setelah menabrak trotoar, sejak saat itu Donghae tidak pernah mau naik taksi.

"kejadian itu sudah lama, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

Sejujurnya perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae sedikit terbebani. Ia takut, rasa cintanya akan semakin besar untuk Eunhyuk kemudian rasa cinta itu membuatnya buta hingga mendorong keinginan yang lebih kuat untuk memiliki Eunhyuk seutuhnya. Ia tidak mau begitu, ia tidak mau mengikat Eunhyuk terlalu kuat, ia tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk merasa terpenjara karena cinta egoisnya.

"terimakasih atas perhatianmu" Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mematung diperlakukan seperti itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa hangatnya dekapan Donghae, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berpelukan erat seperti ini. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya dipemakaman Siwon. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun, mereka hanya diam menikmati pelukan mereka. Hanya ada suara detak jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan ditengah keheningan.

_Seandainya saja kau mau memalingkan wajahmu kebelakang, maka kau akan melihatku. Aku terus berada dibelakangmu menjadi bayang-bayangmu, menunggumu menyadari kehadiranku. Jika saja kau mau melangkah sedikit lebih dekat padaku, akan aku tunjukan seberapa besar rasa cintaku._

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae hingga berani menyelinap ke ruang guru untuk mencari dokumen kepindahan Kim Woobin. Selama tujuhbelas tahun masa hidupnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun melanggar aturan. Dia memang jahil, iseng dan lain-lain. Tapi, ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka melanggar aturan.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berkutat diruang guru namun belum juga menemukan apa yang di cari oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati, ini semua benar-benar membuatnya gila! Atas nama persahabatan yang agung, ia rela menemani Donghae menyelinap. Mempertaruhkan reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan. Ini semua salah Kyuhyun, kalau saja ia tidak menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya setahun lalu pada Donghae, mungkin saja Donghae tidak akan senekat ini. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud memanas-manasi Donghae untuk melakukan pelanggaran seperti ini, ia hanya memberitahunya soal pertengkaran Siwon dan Woobin. Memendamnya sendiri bukan lah hal baik, ia selalu merasa bersalah karena tidak membela Siwon saat itu. Maka dari itu, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae. Lagi pula Siwon dan Woobin menyebut-nyebut namanya, jadi sudah sepantasnya Donghae tahu.

"kau ini bodoh atau tidak berotak? Kenapa mencari arsip dihuruf W? nama keluarganya 'kan Kim? Cari arsip awalan K! Bodoh!"

"aku panik! Mana bisa berpikir jernih!"

"idiot"

Mereka berdua saling memekik dan mendesis, bahkan saling menyikut. Alih-alih menyelinap diam-diam mereka malah membuat kegaduah kecil.

"ketemu! Tapi, tidak ada keterangan dimana sekolah barunya. Ah! Percuma saja kita menyelinap jika tidak menemukan keterangan sekolah barunya"

Donghae menggerutu, setelah perjuangannya menyelinap seperti ini, ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Map bertuliskan nama Kim Woobin itu tidak mencantumkan nama sekolah baru Woobin, hanya nama orang tua, alamat rumah, keterangan pindah dan beberapa alasan pindah sekolah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek, sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.

"kau ini benar-benar idiot Lee Donghae! Kau menyelinap kemari untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kim Woobin bukan? Jika tidak menemukan alamat sekolah barunya kau bisa mencari rumahnya! Lihat, disana tercantum alamat lengkap rumah Kim Woobin, mencari ke rumahnya bahkan lebih baik daripada mencari ke sekolahnya! Bodoh!"

Benar! Kenapa repot-repot mencari ke sekolah jika disana tertera alamat rumahnya. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gagal, kemudian menunjukan rentetan giginya pada Kyuhyun.

"tidak heran kau selalu tersesat!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Kenapa bisa ia bersahabat dengan makhluk seperti Lee Donghae.

"sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita harus membawa arsip ini? Kau 'kan tahu aku ini pelupa jadi tidak mungkin mengingat alamat ini"

"ya Tuhan! Berkati aku dan sahabatku ini. Lee Donghae, jaman sudah canggih, sudah ada _smartphone_! Kau hanya perlu memotretnya! Jika kau membawanya pihak sekolah akan tahu!"

"ah, benar!" Donghae manggut-manggut sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dari dalam saku. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, mengutuk kebodohan Donghae yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Donghae dan Kyuhyun pergi namun mereka belum juga kembali. Sungmin khawatir, bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan oleh keamanan sekolah? Sungmin terus berpikiran buruk karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun bilang, jika dia Donghae tidak kembali dalam satu jam maka ia harus menelepon. Ini baru setengah jam jadi Sungmin harus berusaha tenang.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ia mendesah lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah berlari menghampirinya. Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin tertarik, akhirnya mereka muncul dan selamat!

"maaf, kau harus menunggu lama, ini semua karena Lee Donghae bodoh!"

Suara Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah setelah berlari beberapa meter dari sekolahnya menuju tempat Sungmin menunggu.

"semua baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Sungmin mengelap keringat Kyuhyun yang bercucuran dipelipisnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sementara Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mencibir, mereka berdua memang selalu sok mesra dihadapannya! Menyebalkan!

"kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan langsung mencari rumah Kim Woobin"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menatap heran. Donghae mau mencari alamat rumah Kim Woobin? sendirian? Dia bahkan tersesat ketika Eunhyuk menyuruhnya ke supermarket dekat stasiun dan sekarang ia ingin mencari rumah Kim Woobin sendirian? Ide bodoh!

"jangan sok pintar! Kau sering tersesat dan ingin mencari rumah Kim Woobin sendirian? Tidak bisa! Aku akan menemanimu" sergah Kyuhyun.

"ini hari minggu, kalian sudah cukup membantuku. Pergilah kencan, aku janji jika ada apa-apa pasti aku kabari"

Benar, ini hari minggu dan seharusnya Kyuhyun sedang berkencan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, ia ragu mengijinkan Donghae pergi. Bagaimana jika Donghae tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang? Eunhyuk pasti akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Tidak! Ia belum mau mati sebelum menikahi Sungmin.

"sudah, kita pergi bersama-sama saja" usul Kyuhyun.

"tidak, ini urusanku dan Woobin. Kalian pergilah berkencan, nikmati waktu kalian. Aku janji akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku naik taksi jadi, aku jamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"taksi? Lee Donghae! Dimana akal sehatmu?"

Sungmin mendelik lebar ketika Donghae menyebutkan soal taksi. Sungmin tahu betul Donghae memiliki semacam _phobia_ terhadap taksi dan ia bilang, ia ingin naik taksi? Akal sehatnya pasti sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar.

"aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

Donghae memang keras kepala, jika dia bilang begitu maka harus begitu. Atau, dia akan menangis jika terus dibantah. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membiarkan Donghae pergi sendiri. Bagaimana pun Donghae benar, ini urusan mereka berdua jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak perlu ikut campur. Hanya saja, Sungmin sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Donghae untuk naik taksi.

.

.

* * *

Sudah setahun Siwon pergi meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk termenung memandangi kaos tim basket bernomor punggung 47 itu. Siwon pergi dengan membawa seluruh hatinya, sungguh kejam. Eunhyuk menunduk kemudian terisak, hatinya begitu pilu mengingat saat-saat terakhir sebelum Siwon pergi untuk selamanya.

.

.

"_Eunhyuk, bagaimana jika suatu hari aku pergi meninggalkanmu?" Siwon memandangi wajah Eunhyuk dengan seksama tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka._

"_kenapa? Kau berniat selingkuh?"_

_Eunhyuk menyesap vanilla late kesukaannya sambil memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan menyelidik._

"_tidak mungkin! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku kecuali Lee Hyukjae"_

_Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon. Selain tampa__n__, kekasihnya adalah laki-laki yang romantis. Tahu bagaimana memperlakukan kekasihnya._

"_lalu apa?"_

"_jika suatu saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, apa kau akan sedih?"_

"_bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan sangat sedih. Mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup berdiri lagi, aku tidak ingin hidup lagi"_

"_benarkah? Aku benar-benar tersanjung. Tapi, jika suatu saat semua itu terjadi, aku tidak berharap kau menjadi seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang, kau harus tetap hidup. Hidup bahagia demi aku, carilah pria lain yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku. Ingat, carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku. Jika tidak, maka aku akan menghantuimu!" Siwon terkekeh menatap ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang masam. Sepertinya __Eunhyuk__ tidak suka dengan candaan Siwon kali ini._

"_kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bicara sembarangan! Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa menggantikanmu"_

"_ada. Hanya saja, kau belum bisa menyadari kehadirannya"_

_Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ia merajuk. Kemudian, Siwon menggelitikinya hingga Eunhyuk kembali tertawa lagi. Pemandangan yang begitu manis, membuat seluruh pengunjung café iri dibuatnya._

"_sayang, aku ada keperluan sebentar. Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan kembali secepatnya"_

"_jangan terlalu malam, aku takut cafénya akan tutup"_

"_hei, Twosome café tutup jam 11 malam sayang, ini masih pukul 15:15. Lagi pula, aku hanya pergi sebentar"_

"_terakhir kali kau bilang seperti itu kau membuatku menunggu selama empat jam"_

"_kali ini aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi" Siwon tersenyum, sebelum memagut lembur bibir Eunhyuk._

"_aku janji" lanjutnya._

.

.

Benar, Siwon memang tidak pernah membuatnya menunggu lagi dan dia juga tidak pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

Saat itu Eunhyuk sedang menikmati hangatnya Vanilla late, ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba meneleponnya. Sungmin memberitahu Eunhyuk, bahwa ia melihat Siwon tergeletak dijalan dengan berlumuran darah. Eunhyuk merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia merasa ada berton-ton besi menghantam kepalanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua yang dikatakan Siwon menjadi kenyataan?

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan ponselnya, mengabaikan Sungmin yang terus memanggil namanya. Semua berputar-putar dikepalanya dan kemudian, semua gelap.

.

.

**TBC**

**lagi-lagi chapter ini ngetik dikantor heheheh**

**typo may applied jadi ampuni ya~ ngeditnya sekali aja **

**semoga reviewnya bisa nyampe 30 lebih ya heheheh jadi semangat ngupdatenya ^^**

**see next chapter ^^ thankyou for your support ^^**

**love you all...**


	5. Chapter 5

**buat rani bahahahahah diakan anak ajaib. eh hihi makasih reviwenya ^^**

**buat Meonk and Deog yay~ lanjut lagi nih kkkk ^^ semoga gak ngebosenin ^^ makasih ya reviewnya**

**buat Lan214EunhaElf nah~ dijawab dichapter ini pertanyaannya kkk ^^ makasih ya reviewnya**

**buat makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat Zeze kesayangan kkkkk jawabannya ada dichapter ini makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat zeroduck donghae anak ajaib hahahahah. Hyukjae udah sadar kok~ ada dichapter ini kkk makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

**buat dia bakal sadar kok~ kkk makasih reviewnya ^^**

**nah~ terakhir semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya~ enjooooyyy ^^**

* * *

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship, Crime  
**

** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

"terimakasih, Pak"

Donghae mendesah lega setelah kakinya menapaki tanah. Ternyata naik taksi tidak seburuk yang ia kira, selain menghemat waktu ia juga tidak perlu tersesat. Lihat sekarang, ia sudah berada tepat didepan rumah Woobin.

"jadi, Kim Woobin tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" gumam Donghae sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, tempat tinggal Wooin bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari apartemennya.

Tempatnya terlihat begitu kumuh dan tidak terawat, bahkan pintunya pun sudah hampir bobrok. Mungkin pintu ini akan runtuh hanya dengan sekali dobrak.

Donghae mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, ia takut jika pintunya akan benar-benar runtuh.

"siapa?"

Suara dari dalam membuat Donghae terkejut, benarkah itu suara manusia? Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, seperti menggeram.

"Lee Donghae" jawab Donghae gemetar.

Bagaikan kata kunci ajaib, setelah Donghae menyebut namanya pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar dan menampakan sosok pria tinggi yang terlihat berantakan.

Itu Kim Woobin, Donghae hampir tidak mengenalinya. Rambut ikal Kim Woobin dibiarkan tumbuh berantakan, bulu-bulu halus tumbuh disekitar wajahnya, membuatnya tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"boleh aku masuk? Aku rasa lebih baik bicara didalam saja"

Woobin menyingkir dari pintu dengan enggan untuk membiarkan Donghae masuk.

"duduklah dimana pun kau mau. Aku tidak akan memberimu kopi atau apapun. Jadi, jangan basa-basi cepat katakan apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku, setelah itu silahkan pergi"

Donghae mendengus, rupanya Woobin benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghormati tamu. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, tempat ini benar-benar tidak layak disebut rumah. Tidak ada sofa atau pun meja hanya ada ranjang untuk satu orang dan beberapa perabot yang terlihat usang.

Setelah lama memandangi sekeliling rumah Woobin akhirnya Donghae memilih duduk diranjang Woobin. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa duduk.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan basa-basi. Langsung saja, kenapa kau membenciku? Dan aku ingin tahu apa maksud dari kata-katamu tempo hari dipemakaman Siwon"

Woobin menghela napas berat. Seperti yang ia duga, cepat atau lambat Donghae pasti akan mencarinya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Donghae mengetahui semuanya dan sudah seharusnya juga ia menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu pada Donghae.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Woobin berdeham sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"tiga tahun lalu ada turnamen sepak bola seprovinsi. Kau juga ikut dalam turnamen itu, bukan? Aku melihatmu beberapa kali saat latihan gabungan. Sehari sebelum turnamen dimulai, latihan gabungan kembali digelar..."

Woobin menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "tapi, aku tidak mengikutinya karena seorang pengendara motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menabrakku hingga mengakibatkan tulang dipergelangan kakiku retak. Pengendara motor itu pria setengah baya, sebelum aku pingsan aku sempat melihat wajah paniknya ketika dia menggotongku ke rumah sakit" Woobin berhenti sejenak. Ia terisak, napasnya tersendat-sendat menahan tangis.

"ketika aku sadar, dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku hancur! Dia bilang, aku tidak bisa bermain bola lagi untuk selamanya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku hancur, aku tidak ingin hidup lagi! Sepak bola adalah impianku, impian Ayahku tapi si pengendara motor brengsek itu menghancurkan mimpiku dan Ayahku! Aku mendendam pada si pengendara motor itu, aku juga ingin menghancurkannya! Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

Donghae mengernyit heran, kenapa Woobin malah menceritakan masa lalunya? Kenapa Woobin jadi bertele-tele seperti ini? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang agar tidak bertele-tele?

"setelah keadaanku membaik, aku mencari tahu tentang si pengendara motor itu dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapat? Si pengendara motor itu adalah Ayahmu! Pria yang menghancurkan mimpiku adalah Ayahmu! Itu sebabnya aku sangat membencimu juga Ayahmu! Aku muak melihat kehidupanmu yang begitu bahagia. Kau memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu, kau juga menjadi pemain sepak bola terbaik disekolah. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki separuh dari kebahagianmu. Aku menjadi sampah masyarakat! Apa kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu? APA KAU TAHU?"

Suara Woobin semakin meninggi, ia membentak Donghae sambil menarik kerah kemejanya. Donghae gemetar ketika merasakan deru napas Woobin yang memburu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Donghae dapat merasakan betapa menusuknya tatapan Woobin.

Donghae berdecih, "kau tidak perlu mendendam lagi pada Ayahku, karena dia juga sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dendammu sudah terbalaskan bahkan sebelum kau melaksanakannya. Setelah mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit Ayahku mengalami kecelakaan, taksi yang ditumpanginya terjungkal karena menabrak trotoar. Apa yang terjadi padamu bukan salah Ayahku, semua adalah kesalahanku. Jadi, jangan membencinya lagi, kau bisa membenciku sebanyak yang kau bisa"

Woobin mengendurkan cengkramannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"saat itu, aku meminta Ayah pergi untuk mengambilkan sepatu kesayanganku dirumah. Aku tidak bisa mencetak gol jika tidak menggunakan sepatu itu, jadi aku terus merajuk padanya, akhirnya Ayahku pergi dengan motornya untuk mengambil sepatu itu. Karena latihan akan dimulai kurang dari sejam lagi, aku menyuruhnya untuk cepat. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendapat panggilan telepon dari Ibuku. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu saat memberitahuku tentang kematian Ayah. Asal kau tahu saja, saat mendengar berita kematian Ayah aku pergi begitu saja dari tempat latihan dan aku tidak mengikuti turnamen itu"

Setelah saling mengungkapkan rahasia, mereka berdua menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka berdua sama-sama tertunduk lesu mencoba merenungi apa yang telah terjadi, kesalahpahaman mereka di masa lalu yang menyeret banyak korban.

"akulah yang mempengaruhi Siwon untuk memotong rem motormu" kata Woobin kemudian. Donghae mendongak menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

"aku begitu membencimu, hingga kulakukan segala cara untuk melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini! Aku ingin mimpimu juga hancur. Maka dari itu aku mendekati Siwon untuk menghancurkanmu, aku tahu Siwon membencimu karena kekasihnya lebih memperhatikanmu. Hanya saja, dia terlalu naif untuk mengakui kebenciannya, itu sebabnya aku mempengaruhinya untuk terus membencimu. Aku ingin sahabatmu sendiri yang menghancurkan mimpimu. Semua sudah terencana rapi, tapi si brengsek Siwon berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengendarai motormu yang jelas-jelas remnya sudah dia potong. Dia memang naif dan juga bodoh, mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi sahabat dan kekasihnya"

Darah didalam tubuh Donghae mendidih, ia begitu marah mendengar penjelasan Woobin. Tidak seharusnya Woobin menyeret Siwon ke dalam masalah mereka. Siwon tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesalahpahaman mereka, tidak seharusnya Siwon terlibat hingga mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"bajingan...kau tidak seharusnya menyeret Siwon! Ini masalah kita!" Donghae melayangkan bogem mentah tepat dipipi kiri Woobin hingga tersungkur. Bahkan sudut bibir Woobin mengeluarkan setitik darah.

Woobin tidak membalasnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi.

"pukul aku sepuasmu! Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Pukul aku terus jika itu bisa meringankan bebanmu, pukul aku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maafkan aku, Lee Donghae"

"bajingan" desis Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Woobin. Sementara Woobin terisak menyesali semua perbuatannya.

.

.

* * *

"Kau memukulnya? Sungguh?"

Sudah ratusan kali Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sejak pagi tadi. Donghae bahkan sudah bosan mendengarnya, ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan bola basket yang ada digenggamannya.

"sekali lagi kau bertanya, kau akan merasakan bogem mentahku"

"wow, lihat dirimu sekarang! Jadi lebih lelaki setelah memukul Kim Woobin"

Baiklah, anggap itu pujian. Meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada meledek.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Eunhyuk"

Donghae terbelalak kaget, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaannya pada Eunhyuk? Padahal selama ini ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

"jangan sok tahu!"

"sok tahu? Orang buta pun bahkan bisa melihat betapa kau mencintai Eunhyuk. Dimana ada Lee Hyukjae disitu ada Lee Donghae. Jika salah satu dari kalian hilang maka kalian akan saling mencari. Bahkan ketika Eunhyuk dalam masa-masa tersulitnya kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu meminjamkan bahu untuknya, memeluknya dan menenangkan tangisannya. Apa semua itu kurang jelas? Apa perlu kusebutkan berapa kali aku memergokimu mencium keningnya? Atau saat kau memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih"

Donghae mendesah pelan, apa sejelas itu? Ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"sebesar apapun rasa cintaku padanya, semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Siwon adalah satu-satunya pria yang dicintai Eunhyuk, satu-satunya pria yang akan selalu ada dihatinya. Aku sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Jadi, aku hanya akan menjadi bayangannya, mengikutinya sepanjang hari, melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya"

"kata-kata yang sentimental. Haruskah aku menyebutnya romantis?" cibir Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa renyah mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun kemudian Donghae menarik leher Kyuhyun lalu memitingnya dengan kuat hingga Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit minta ampun.

"dasar setan kecil yang menyebalkan!"

.

.

"maaf, kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Hanya saja, kami tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini"

Akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk. Mulai dari cerita Kyuhyun tentang Woobin dan Donghae, Donghae yang menyelinap ke ruang guru untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kim Woobin juga tentang Donghae yang menemui Kim Woobin. Semua, Sungmin menceritakan semua yang ia tahu dari Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk membohongi Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk pun sudah mencurigai keanehan mereka bertiga yang selalu sibuk diakhir minggu.

Eunhyuk hanya diam seribu bahasa mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, ia terlalu sedih hingga tak sanggup mengeluarkan airmata. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi atau harus berbuat apa. Jadi, ia hanya diam meski hatinya menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Eunhyuk, kau baik-baik saja? Sungguh, maafkan aku"

"aku tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, aku hanya merasa pusing. Semua ini membuatku sakit kepala"

"sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan. Wajahmu pucat sekali"

Sungmin menarik lengan Eunhyuk, menuntunnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya pasrah ketika Sungmin menuntunnya, tatapannya kosong, pikirannya pun kacau. Semua terasa berputar-putar dikepalanya.

.

.

"dimana Eunhyuk?" Donghae masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan tidak sabaran. Ia kalap ketika mendengar Eunhyuk beradaruang kesehatan.

"jangan berisik! Dia baru saja tidur setelah menangis"

Sungmin menempatkan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungilnya, mengisyaratkan Donghae agar tidak ribut.

"apa?"

"aku menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk. Semua, tanpa terkecuali. Setelah aku selesai menceritakan semuanya, ia hanya diam tanpa kata lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya pucat. Jadi aku membawanya kemari, setelah sampai disini ia tiba-tiba memelukku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terus memukuli dadanya sambil menjerit-jerit tidak karuan, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memeluknya seerat mungkin. Aku harap dengan menangis Eunhyuk akan merasa sedikit lebih baik"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sambil menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk, "kasihan sekali Eunhyuk, dia begitu menderita selama ini"

Airmata Sungmin turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menghampiri Sungmin lalu menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan jemarinya, ia mengecup lembut kening Sungmin sebelum akhirnya membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"sudah jangan menangis, kita tunggu diluar saja. Biarkan Donghae yang menjaga Eunhyuk disini"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis ketika Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin, membawanya pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Donghae mengelus-elus pipi Eunhyuk, ada jejak airmata tertinggal disana. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya terkulai lemah seperti ini.

_Kau pasti begitu mender__i__ta, maafkan aku yang tidak becus menjagamu. Jika bukan karena aku__,__ kau tidak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini. Maafkan aku__,__ Eunhyuk__._

"Donghae"

Eunhyuk berbusaha bangun ketika melihat Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan cemas. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"tidak apa-apa, berbaringlah"

Donghae mengelus rambut coklat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat begitu rapuh dimatanya, hanya dengan melihat wajah sembabnya membuat Donghae merasa pilu.

"aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menarik jemari Donghae yang ada diwajahnya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Hyukjae, aku begitu mencintaimu. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya padamu karena aku tahu, Siwon adalah cinta pertamamu. Dihatimu hanya ada Siwon seorang, jadi aku memilih mundur teratur dan membiarkan Siwon maju selangkah. Aku pikir, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan terus menjadi bayanganmu, mencintaimu diam-diam. Tapi ternyata tidak, aku tersiksa karena perasaanku sendiri. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatmu bahagia bersama Siwon, dadaku sesak ketika melihatmu tertawa bersamanya. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, tapi aku sadar cinta egoisku ini hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita. Maafkan aku"

Eunhyuk tidak kuat lagi menahan airmatanya. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja mendengar penyataan Donghae. Selama ini ia hanya tahu bahagia bersama Siwon dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah menyakiti hati Donghae. Menyakiti orang yang selama ini selalu melindunginya.

"_ada. Hanya saja, kau belum bisa menyadari kehadirannya"_

Kata-kata Siwon tempo hari kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah orang yang dimaksud Siwon adalah Donghae?

Eunhyuk menghambur kedalam pelukan Donghae, ia kembali terisak.

"maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakitimu"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk mencoba meredakan tangisannya, "sudahlah" bisiknya pelan.

Jemari Donghae bergerak menelusuri lekuk wajah Eunhyuk, kemudian Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk agar menatapnya.

"aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum memagut bibir lembut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Donghae dibibirnya. "aku juga mencintaimu" bisiknya lirih.

_Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, kau membuatku tersesat dihatimu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang__. Jadi,__ aku memutuskan untuk menetap didalam hatimu._

.

.

* * *

"kau lihat itu? Donghae menyatakan cintanya dengan cara yang romantis dan penuh kelembutan. Berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padaku dua tahun lalu"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi dia merajuk.

"apa yang salah dengan caraku menyatakan cinta padamu? Menurutku itu sudah sangat romantis"

"romantis? Kau datang ke lapangan sepak bola saat aku sedang berlatih, kemudian menyeretku dengan kasar ke ruangan klub basket, lalu kau mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak loker. Kedua tanganmu mengunci pergerakanku kemudian, '_Sunbae, _aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Terimakasih' itu yang kau sebut romantis? Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, apa yang salah dengan caranya menyatakan cinta? Ia tidak bisa merangkai kata menjadi sebuah untaian kalimat yang manis, ia juga tidak bisa merayu dan cara ia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin adalah cara teromantis yang pernah ia lakukan. Sebelumnya, jika ia menyukai seseorang ia hanya mengatakannya dengan dingin. Seperti, 'hei aku suka padamu, aku tidak peduli jika tidak menyukaiku'. Bukankah Sungmin menerima cara yang berbeda? Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan sangat jelas.

"jadi, apa mau mu sekarang?"

"panggil aku _Hyung_, lalu nyatakan cinta padaku sekali lagi! Aku ingin..."

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya bibir Kyuhyun sudah menguncinya. Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau selalu melakukannya tanpa aba-aba? Aku membencimu!" omel Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah didada Kyuhyun. Ia malu diperlakukan sepeti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang salah tingkah. Hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

"kita harus memenangkan turnamen ini! Turnamen antar Kota adalah tiket kita menuju seleksi tim nasional! SEMANGAT!" Donghae berteriak menyemangati timnya.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka tertawa. Donghae begitu semangat mengikuti turnamen kali ini, hingga terus berteriak-teriak mengulangi kalimat yang sama.

"_SARANGHEYO LEE SUNGMIN! SARANGHEYO LEE SUNGMIN! _SEMANGAT SUNGMINKU! KAU YANG TERBAIK!"

Sejenak Sungmin terdiam. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kyuhyun memakai bando berbentuk telinga kelinci sambil bersorak-sorak memanggil namanya. Biasanya, Kyuhyun hanya akan duduk disana dengan tenang tanpa bersorak-sorak. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, mungkinkah kepala Kyuhyun terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa dia mendadak _hyper_ seperti itu?

Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mentertawakan aksi Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa itu.

.

_Mimpi membuatmu berjuang, dengan bermimpi kau memiliki tujuan hidup yang lebih berarti._

* * *

**_END OF STORY_**

* * *

**FINALLY END! ^^**

**maaf ya jika kurang memuaskan tapi saya sudah berusaha menuangkan semua feel saya kedalam fic ini...ngetiknya sampe gak tidur hahahah ngeditnya sampe bolak-balik tapi klo masih aja ada typo maaf ya ^^**

**buat yang setia baca dan yang setia review saya sangat menghargai kalian T_T terimakasih atas apresiasinya...fanfic saya saya sampe di view sama 1000an lebih loh~ saya mengartikan itu sebagai apresiasi kalian kkkk ^^ sekali lagi terimakasih ^^**

**terimakasih semua, terimakasih silent readers semoga di next ff gak ada silent readers lg ya kkkkk ^^**

**ah, iya ada epilognya sih sebenernya. kronologi pas Siwon kecelakaan. mau epilognya apa ngga?**

**review ya readers sayang ^^**

**oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya heheheh**

**LOVE YOU ALL~**

**with Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DREAM_**

**_Your Dream, My Dream, His Dream and OUR Dream_**

**Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Sad, Romance, Friendship, Crime  
**

** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

_**EPILOG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**potong rem motor Lee Donghae dan kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya. Dan Eunhyuk akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, tidak ada lagi pengganggu diantara kalian. Kau tidak perlu takut, polisi akan mengira itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan dan kau tidak akan dicurigai sama sekali"**

**Meski ragu Siwon tetap mengikuti kata-kata Woobin, hatinya sudah tertutup**** kabut kebencian****. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.**** Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan perasaan Eunhyuk seutuhnya.**

**Setelah memotong rem motor Donghae, bukan rasa puas yang ia dapat. Ia justru terus dihantui rasa takut jika perbuatan****n****ya ketahuan oleh Ayahnya atau bahkan Eunhyuk.**** Ia takut Eunhyuk akan membencinya karena telah mencelakakan Donghae. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus bermunculan silih berganti dikepalanya, menghantuinya setiap saat.**

"**hei, kenapa melamun sendirian disini? Kemana Kyuhyun?"**

**Siwon menatap Donghae dengan gelisah. Kenapa Donghae bisa tahu ia berada dikantin?**

"**Kyuhyun ada diruang klub, dia sedang rapat"**

"**bukankah kau kapten tim basket? Kenapa bukan kau yang memimpin rapat?"**

"**aku sedang tidak enak badan"**

"**seharusnya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Mau ku antar?"**

"**tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja"**

"**baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini"**

"**Donghae, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"**

**Donghae mengerutkan dahi, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?**

"**karena kau adalah orang yang baik juga ****ramah. Kau****ramah pada semua orang, kau juga selalu melindungi sahabat-sahabatmu, ****meski kau anak yang berkecukupan kau tidak pernah pilih-pilih teman. Kau baik pada semua orang, tentu saja semua orang senang menjadi temanmu termasuk aku. Disamping itu kita juga memiliki mimpi yang sama. Aku berharap, suatu saat kita akan menggapai mimpi kita bersama-sama"**

**Siwon menatap mata Donghae dengan seksama, mencari keb****ohongan**** disana.**** Sorot matanya yang begitu lembut dan bening seolah tanpa dosa itu meluluhkan hati Siwon. Bagaimana bisa ia berniat mencelakakan orang sebaik Donghae? Orang yang selalu mengangggapnya baik meski ia telah merebut Eunhyuk darinya.**

"**benarkah?"**

"**ya, tentu saja. B****ukankah semua orang in****g****i****n**** menjadi teman orang baik? Kau orang baik, ****jadi tidak heran bila ****semua orang ingin menjadi temanmu"**

**Siwon menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa kecil setelah mendengar kata-kata Donghae.**** Ia tidak patut mendapat predikat baik dari Donghae. Setelah Donghae mengetahui apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya masihkah Donghae akan mengatakannya orang baik? Masihkah semua orang mau berteman dengannya?**

"**hei Siwon, aku ada latihan sampai sore. Maukah kau mengantar Eunhyuk pulang?"**

"**tentu saja. Sebenarnya kami ada renca****n****a kencan pulang sekolah nanti, kami mau pergi ke Twosome ****café****"**

"**ah, begitu. Baiklah aku pergi duluan ya!**** Tolong jaga Eunhyuk****"**

**Siwon mengangguk, "jangan khawatir"**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sudah pukul empat**** kurang lima belas menit****. Sebentar lagi Donghae akan pulang menggunakan motornya. Setelah dipikir berulang kali, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae celaka****. Ia tidak mau Eunhyuk membencinya, ia juga tidak mau dibenci semua orang. Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Donghae, mereka bahkan sudah bersahabat sejak usia mereka lima tahun. Jika Donghae celaka maka Eunhyuk akan sangat sedih. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menggagalkan semua rencana Woobin.**

**Pukul empat lewat sepuluh menit. Syukurlah Donghae masih disana, ia tampak sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya seusai latihan.**

"**hei ****Donghae, boleh kupinjam motormu? Aku harus menjemput Eunhyuk. Ini darurat, jika aku menggunakan mobil, aku akan terjebak macet. Kau bawa saja mobilku tapi hati-hati! Jangan sampai kau menyakiti 'Gabriel'ku"**

"**dan jangan sampai kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri"**** Siwon merebut helm yang ada ditangan Donghae kemudian memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa.**

**Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba meminjam motornya. Ekspresinya begitu panik dan tegang, seperti tertekan.**** Aneh, bukankah tadi dia bilang akan kencan dengan Eunhyuk? Kenapa dia kembali lagi ke sekolah dan tiba-tiba ingin meminjam motornya?**

"**Siwon kau gila! ****K****au tidak begitu mahir mengendarai motor. Jangan nekat!" Kyuhyun ****yang kebetulan ada disana dengan Donghae ****menahan gerakan tangan Siwon yang akan menstarter motornya.**

"**aku sedang buru-buru. K****alian**** tidak perlu khawatir"**

"**tapi..."**

**Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah melesat dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.**

"_**jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, Tuhan"**_

**.**

**.**

_**Maafkan aku Eunhyuk, aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Aku terlalu takut mengakui semuanya pad**__**amu juga pada Donghae**__**, aku takut kau akan membenciku. Woobin salah, bukan Donghae yang merebutmu dariku, tapi aku yang merebutmu darinya. Aku memang memiliki tubuhmu dan sebagian hatimu, tapi pikiran dan sebagian hatimu adalah milik Donghae. Bahkan rasa cinta Donghae padamu lebih besar daripada rasa cintaku padamu.**_

_**Aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padamu, tapi Donghae bisa memberikan segalanya padamu. Maafkan aku Eunhyuk. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Woobin bersiap-siap menanti motor Donghae keluar digerbang sekolah dengan motornya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengeksekusi Donghae, melenyapkannya dari dunia ini!**** Mengancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya.**

"**target terkunci" gumam Woobin dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.**

**Dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi Woobin sengaja menyenggol motor Donghae, kemudian setelah motor Donghae kehilangan keseimbangannya Woobin melesat begitu saja.**

**Siwon panik ketika ia kehilangan kendali motornya. Remnya benar-benar tidak berfungsi, ****Siwon terus merapalkan kata maaf yang selamanya tidak akan tersampaikan pada Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae sebelum ****akhirnya ia menabrak pembatas jalan. **

**Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera berkerumun mengelilingi Siwon yang tergeletak lemah. ****Siwon membuka matanya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sungmin memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menangis.**

**Orang bilang, ketika sedang diambang kematian semua kejadian selama hidupmu ****akan ****berputar ****dikepalamu ****layaknya potongan film. Siwon sedang mengalami itu sekarang, ingatannya kembali ke saat ulangtahunnya yang sembilan ketika Ayahnya memberikan kado bola basket dengan tanda tangan Michael Jordan idolanya, lalu ingatannya kembali ke saat Eunhyuk menerima pernyataan cintanya. Ingatannya terus menampilkan potongan-potongan kenangan terindahnya**** selama ia hidup****, hingga kemudian Siwon tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.**

"**Siwon! Choi Siwon bangun!"**

**Sungmin terisak melihat Siwon tergeletak lemah dengan darah yang bercucuran dari kepala dan hidungnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mencoba menghubungi ****ponsel Eunhyuk, s****etelah memberitahu Eunhyuk Sungmin segera menelepon ambulans.**

"**Siwon jangan begini! Bertahanlah, aku mohon"**

**.**

**.**

"**akhirnya kau sadar juga" Sungmin langsung memeluk Eunhyuk begitu Eunhyuk membuka matanya.**

"_**Hyung**_**, dimana ini dan ada apa?"**

"**ini di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan, pegawai ****café ****yang mengantarmu kemari"**

"**Siwon, dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"**

"**Siwon...dia...aku...aku sedang menunggu bus ketika aku melihat kecelakaan itu. Motor yang dikendarai Siwon disenggol motor lain, hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian, dia menabrak pembatas jalan****. Awalnya, aku sempat berpikir itu adalah Donghae namun setelah aku membuka helmnya...itu Siwon...dan dia...dia..."**

**Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia malah menangis pilu. Ia tidak kuat jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Eunhyuk.**

"**maafkan aku, Eunhyuk" Sungmin memberikan kaos tim Siwon yang berlumuran darah pada Eunhyuk.**

"**dia...tewas..."**

**.**

**.**

**Dipojok ruangan, Eunhyuk masih saja duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar kaos. Sejak sore tadi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya, ia tidak mau makan begitu pun minum. Ia hanya duduk disana sambil terus menangis.**

"**kau sudah menghubungi Donghae?"**

**Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sedari tadi menemani mereka di rumah sakit.**

"**ponselnya tidak aktif, sebenarnya hari ini ada latihan intensif karena besok ada pertandingan. Seharusnya aku juga ada disana****, karena kami harus menginap disekolah aku mampir ke super market membeli makanan untuk tim****. Tapi, saat ****di****perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi aku melihat Siwon. Jadi..." Sungmin kembali gemetar. Kejadian tadi sore sungguh mengguncang hatinya, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.**

"**sudah jangan diteruskan, kita beritahu Donghae besok saja. Aku takut, jika memberitahunya sekarang kita akan mengganggu konsentrasinya"**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit, Donghae sedang melakukan pemanasan. Lima menit lagi pertandingan dimulai, tapi sahabat-sahabatnya belum juga muncul dibangku penonton. **

"_**Hyung**_**, ****kemarin kau pamit ke super market kenapa tidak kembali lagi****?**** Pelatih mengkhawatirkanmu****"**

**Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "****aku baik-baik saja, ****pikirkan saja pertandingan ini. Nanti kita bicarakan setelah pertandingan selesai"**

**Bunyi peluit memecah keheningan pagi itu, menandakan pertandingan telah resmi dimulai. Penonton mulai bersorak-sorak menyemangati tim jagoan masing-masing. Mendengar sorak-sorang yang begitu meriah Donghae semakin bersemangat menggiring bola, gawang lawan sudah semakin terlihat jelas dan sebentar lagi ia akan melesakan bolanya kesana.**

"**arah jam Sembilan, tribun. Ada Eunhyuk **_**Sunbae" **_**Henry, siswa tahun pertama berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan berlari Donghae.**

**Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke****arah yang dimaksud Henry. Seketika langkahnya terhenti, ia melihat Eunhyuk berdiri diantara ratusan penonton dengan wajah sembab sehabis menangis sambil memegang kaos tim yang sangat ia kenal. Itu milik Siwon.**

**Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tim lawan merebut bola yang sedang digiring Donghae kemudian ia terjatuh begitu saja dan semua gelap.**

**.**

**.**

"**apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang merangkul Sungmin.**

"**dia tewas setelah menabrak pembatas jalan dan siang nanti ia akan dimakamkan"**

**Donghae menarik rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya sejak awal ia menolak permintaan Siwon! Ia tahu Siwon tidak begitu mahir dalam mengendarai motor, tapi ia tetap membiarkan Siwon meminjam motornya.**

**Sekilas Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang termenung dipojok ruangan dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya tetap menggenggam kaos tim Siwon. Hatinya berdenyut sakit sekali melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti itu.**

"**sebentar lagi Siwon akan dimakamkan, kau mau ikut?"**

**Donghae tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua terjadi begitu saja, begitu cepat. Eunhyuk bahkan belum sepenuhnya mempercayai kenyataan ini, ia bahkan tidak percaya Siwon berada didalam peti mati itu.**

**Seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya menangisi kepergiannya, termasuk dirinya.**

**Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya denga kedua telapak tangan, ia tidak sanggup melihat peti mati itu perlahan mulai tertutup tanah.**

"**relakan dia" bisik Donghae pelan. **

**Donghae meraih tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk yang gemetaran.**

_**Jangan menangis, aku mohon. Aku janji, akan kuganti semua kebahagiaanmu yang hilang. Akan kuberikan kau segalanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semua kebahagiaan selalu dibangun diatas penderitaan seseorang. Ketika kau bahagia, diluar sana pasti ada seseorang yang menderita karena kebahagiaanmu**__**. Seperti kau yang menderita karena orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang lain. **_

* * *

**E.N.D**

* * *

**saya gak bosen-bosennya bilang terimakasih sama yg review dan yg mengunjungi FF saya ^^  
**

**saya juga gak bosen minta maaf kalau2 ada typo heheheh ^^**

**oh iya minggu depan saya bakal update side story semua couple, awal mereka ketemu dan jadian, tapi kemungkin gak panjang cuma drabble aja ^^ KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan Sihyuk.**

**ada yg mau usul, side story couple mana dulu yg di post? review lagi ya ^^ makasih**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Meonk and Deog, ZEZE, ezkjpr, zeroduck, lyndaariezz, Lan214EunhaElf, abilhikmah, airi tokieda, MingKyuMingKyu, azihaehyu, rani gaem1, tarrrraaa, amelkyuzone29, haehyuk86, Depi, para guest~ dan...**

**SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW DARI CHAPTER AWAL HINGGA SEKARANG JUGA YANG MENGFAVORITE DAN FOLLOW ^^**

**SILENT READERS JUGA DEH ^^**

**SEE YA NEXT FF ^^**


End file.
